Blood Stains
by justxmxdhxtter
Summary: I am Mai Taniyama, I am freshly graduated out of college with the degrees of the supernatural. I also now work full time at SPR, I look just like you but if you look deeper who am I really? MxN also future bxb love within the SPR crew! Read to find out. Update every Monday!)


**Prologue**  
Once long ago, there was a place where magic existed everywhere. There, a new species of beings was accidentally created. The powers they possessed were beyond comparison of even the gods, along with immortality. They could foresee the past, the present and the future and no being would be able to stand in their way. Everything was in the palm of their hands even though they are a small number, just being twelve in the world. They have been given many names throughout time, yet there is only one that sticks around through generations and generations. The name used to describe them that has lasted through the centuries makes them known as the Celestial Beings. The twelve beings individually have their own unique appearance and beauty which was well known of, like rare jewels. None can compare to their beauty, and there would always trail of little ducklings following them as they were so enchanted by their powers and beauty that had never existed to the world before. Time passed by slower and slower for them, and finally they went into hiding. Eventually, their existence simply vanished. The only remains of them were questions and rumors. Centuries passed by, and the belief of the Celestial Beings became rare along with the belief of magic, though everything will change after the girl who goes by the name Mai, along with her non-human siblings. Though some secrets should be kept as a secret, Mai Taniyama holds one that can bring the destruction of humanity and beings beyond humans if it were not to be told to the right being.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Mai's POV**  
Hi, I'm Mai Taniyama. I am now 19 years old, freshly graduated from college and the SPR have reunited for nearly two months! Of course, this reunion is a little awkward with me and you-know-who around. The person who crushed my very own heart, but is able to bring it back to life in seconds with just the sight of him, the man who own my heart. I cannot hold a grudge or be mad at him for his decisions and his secrets. After all, I have my own. Some secrets shouldn't come out, there's a reason why it's a secret in the first place. But unfortunately and fortunately this doesn't mean all secret should stay a secret.  
"Mai, I don't pay you to daydream so go make yourself useful and make some tea, and then bring it to the office. We have a client waiting," Naru scolded as he walked by with Lin who was somehow holding onto his laptop and typing at the same time.  
"I'll make myself useful when you give me a real job besides making tea every 20 minutes," I grumbled as I shuffled into the back that has an electric hot water machine, and cabinets full of tea sets and tea making materials. After I finish making the tea, I went into the office carrying the tray of tea cups and a pot of freshly brew earl gray. As I entered the room I saw a beautiful woman who had on a dark suit along with the most beautiful silky hair sitting across from Naru, though her expression was not quite as attractive. She was pale, makeup free and had dark shade of purple below her eyes that were full of fear, along with her pale pink lips trembling.  
"Mai, I see you finally decided to join us. Mrs. Tomomi this is my assistant Mai Taniyama." Naru said looking my way, then back to Mrs. Tomomi. She gave me a smile which I gladly returned.  
"I have brought tea; I hope you like earl gray," I said as I placed the tea cups in front of Naru, Lin along with Mrs. Tomomi, after that I went to stand behind Naru.  
"Mrs. Tomomi, can you please describe us what you have been experiencing and when it happened?" Naru asked as he looked at the paperwork and request files she sent in.  
"My husband and I are newlyweds; we got married 2 weeks ago. During our engagement, we bought a beautiful house in a quiet place surrounded by the forest. We both also decided that we would not move into the house until we were married. Now that I really think about it, the activities have always been there from the very beginning. It happened during our first time seeing the house, the lights would flicker every now and then, and there were also cold spots," Mrs. Tomomi begins to explain.  
"That's the first stage of a haunting, almost like a warning," Naru said still flipping and scanning through the files.  
"We didn't believe in ghosts so we just brushed it off. It was an old house so we thought it was that there was something wrong with the AC and the lights. The activities continued even after we moved in, we got the place checked and repaired but it continued. Then, things started to drastically change. The activities became more frequent; it went from happening once a week to happening 6 times a day. Not too long ago, I saw something that shouldn't even exist; I wasn't the only one who saw it, my husband did too. My husband and I were in the bathroom together, getting ready for bed like we always do. That night was different, the light kept flickering, and we could also hear water dripping. Then all of a sudden all the light went off accept one bulb above the mirror," Mrs. Tomomi sputtered as she started to shake from remembering the things she once witnessed.  
"What exactly did you see?" I asked. What did she see that's making her tremble with fear just by remembering it?  
"A monster! The room filled with this pungent smell of something rotting... almost likes a decomposing body because there was a light smell of blood. I could hear small splashes then I saw the bathtub was filled with thick red liquid, and then a hand came out! A woman with long black hair that covered her face crawled out. She didn't stand or walk toward us. She crawled and left a trail of blood behind her. After that my husband somehow snapped out of whatever trance we were in, but I was still frozen in place. It kept getting closer and closer... she reached out for me and was inches away until my husband pull me away, and saved me from its grip. We ran, but it continued to follow us to the point of us jumping out the window to get away from it. It stopped following us after that we raced to my husband's family since they lived nearby," Mrs. Tomomi finishes; she was shaking and has her hand cover her face crying.  
"I am sorry, but we cannot take the job. We only deal with spirits, not monsters," Naru said leaving the woman begging to reconsider.  
"Naru, couldn't you make an exception? Please, I believe Mrs. Tomomi deserved it with all the things she has gone through." I asked Naru, who didn't even bother to look at me.  
"Mai, we can't take the job, we don't have the knowledge to take it. We only have the basic rundown and limited experience with cases like this," Naru explained to me and Mrs. Tomomi.  
"Please, Naru? We could just give it a shot, and I know someone who goes to my university that actually majors in demon and monster hunting. I still have contact with him, he taught some stuff about them and he's also in town until he can find a job. Please?" I said placing my hand on his shoulder. I feel him sigh.  
"Alright... Mrs. Tomomi, we'll take the job. We can't guarantee anything but we'll try our best to help you, is that alright with you?" Naru ask as he pulls out some paper from the files in front of him and then handing it to Mrs. Tomomi.  
"Yes, thank you so much and thank you!" Mrs. Tomomi said to Naru, and then to me, now having lightened up a bit as she has a new sight of hope.  
"Now, please sign the agreements and let's set a time and date," Naru began to explain the stuff on the paper that she needed to know before she signed it.

**-10 minutes later-**

"Thank you for coming and we'll contact you when the job is done. Have a great day!" I beamed to Mrs. Tomomi who was ready to leave.  
"Thank you so much, now I will take my leave," Mrs. Tomomi said, and then left.  
"Mai, go call everyone and tell them about the case, and then get the equipment ready along with the information files," Naru ordered as he returns back to his man cave. Man, when he puts me to work, he makes sure there is loads of it.  
"Also Mai, bring me more tea," Naru added, and then went into the room.

* * *

**Author Notes**  
Mina: This story will be updated, a week from now so is excited for it~~~ Do have anything to say Rina?  
Rina: I hope you guys like our story! We sure are excited to publish it for all of you!~  
Both: Don't forget to follow, favorite and comment! We will personally reply to all of them at the end of every chapter!


End file.
